super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth is Isaak's female best friend and love interest. She, unlike her friend, is not a villain. However, because she is one of Isaak's friends, she can be considered one even though she has never done anything rash. In the Mega Crossover Time story series, she only appears in real life as Isaak's love interest, and his old friend Joseph's younger sister. She is the oldest daughter and third oldest child in her seven-child family. Appearance Elizabeth is a blond female with pale skin and blue eyes, like Isaak. She once wore a pair of blue glasses, but got them off because of contacts. She is usually shown as wearing red and gray, black, or white. When she was first seen, she wore her glasses, a thin black hooded sweatshirt, red shoes and dark pants, but from her first appearance and the present, she removed her glasses and now commonly goes around without wearing them. Personality Elizabeth was initially thought of by Isaak as naggy, no-nonsense, and didn't believe a word he said about anything that wasn't real (thinking it was typical of his friends' sisters). However, he learned otherwise when he saw her looking at him with an intrigued expression, telling him she believed him. They hardly ever spoke word for word to one another at the time, showing Elizabeth to initially have been a very quiet person (or Isaak was just shy about talking to her, as he only just met her). As time passed, however, they grew closer and closer, Isaak eventually developing a romantic interest in her. Due to Isaak's comical nature, she often smiles at him whenever he is present, and is aware that he enjoys the act of swimming and that he loves crocodiles, though how she learned either one is unknown (she briefly mentioned having heard of Isaak's love of swimming from him at one point in the past, though Isaak doesn't recall this). It is possible that she likes him as much as he likes her due to her tendency to smile at him when he is on the scene as well as not moving when she sat right next to him on the bus, giving up even moving next to her best friend Zoe and staying with him. Despite Elizabeth's closeness with Isaak, she has many traits that oppose those of him. For instance, she never curses, unlike Isaak, who frequently curses, even in front of her. She also never lies to anyone, while Isaak occasionally lies. He even briefly and indirectly lied to her when he said he never played an instrument, before he revealed the truth by confessing that he used to play piano when he was younger. Elizabeth also has many traits in common with Isaak, such as her enjoying listening to music. Unlike Isaak, however, it is unknown what she listens to, as she never gives any indication of it. She also appears to enjoy swimming, as she joined the Swim Team like her brother did (though whether she did it out of mere enjoyment or to follow in her brother's footsteps is questionable), and proposed to Isaak that he join the Team, to his surprise as he immediately agreed, but in time found that the Team wasn't worth the effort, and gave up when he found no useful information. Nevertheless, Isaak still liked Elizabeth, and he asked her to be his girlfriend, but she confessed she couldn't have a boyfriend, to Isaak's distraught and confusion, believing that because of that, she wouldn't even exist. Nevertheless, Elizabeth is also always honest in what she says, having always told the truth, as she claimed to have never lied before. However, this doesn't mean she never gets angry, as she mentioned to have "gotten really mad at Joseph once", albeit for miscellaneous reasons. Elizabeth hasn't ever gotten mad at Isaak, however, possibly implying more signs of her liking him in return. Elizabeth also claimed to know what it feels like to be lonely, but Isaak refuses to believe it because he is alone all the time (his parents are gone all the time, leading to his own evil side being exposed), as well as the fact that Elizabeth always seems to be with her family or other people no matter what. Nevertheless, Elizabeth is caring and friendly to everyone around her, and easily amused. History Elizabeth's storyline is presumably very similar to Isaak, since they are both the same age (16). This suggests that Elizabeth was also born in 2003, as was Isaak, but is four months younger than him. Little of her actual backstory is known, but what is known is that when she was a freshman and Isaak was a sophomore, and Joseph was a senior, that was when she first met Isaak. They even briefly had a class together, but he did not like her as much as he does in the present at the time as they barely knew each other. However, regardless, he seemed to know who she was immediately. When they were moved right next to each other, Isaak tried his best at the time to ignore Elizabeth, but couldn't. He did, however, begin comically plotting to steal her glasses, and then give them back to her if (or before) she caught him. However, he never executed his plan. As the months passed, Isaak and Elizabeth would become ever closer. One day, he showed her a picture, and all she could be heard saying was "Cool". Later on in both of their lives, they would slowly begin to talk more, and it was at this time that Isaak realized how quiet-talking of a person Elizabeth really was. When he saw her smiling at him, that was when he knew (or at least thought) she had interest in him. He wasn't nearly as close yet, however, but did become her friend more and more as shown when he asked her to tell Joseph (her older brother) that he's a "big baby" after the latter teased him. She agreed. Over the summer, Elizabeth made very brief cameos, during which she never spoke to or even seemed to acknowledge Isaak's presence. Isaak even made a futile attempt to hide from her once when he saw her. She was, however, seen again on his birthday when Isaak showed up with Joseph back to his house, and wished him a happy one, to Isaak's appreciation. She didn't speak directly to him from there until he left. For the rest of the summer, Elizabeth wasn't seen again, but when the school year started, Isaak once again caught sight of her with him at the bus stop. Initially, they didn't speak to each other as they did the year previously, and Isaak believed it would be the same procedure as it was the year before. However, he first started majorly talking to her when he questioned her on where she is in the afternoon when the school days end. She told him she had swimming, and she was on the Team for it, and suddenly suggested he join it. Shocked by this, Isaak was hesitant for a very brief moment, but immediately agreed, saying "You can count me in!" in a tone that seemed to amuse Elizabeth. Despite this suggestion, Isaak searched for information needed to join the Team, but found nothing useful and gave up, believing the effort was not worth it. He still remained close to Elizabeth, however, and started to develop a romantic interest in her (with her possibly doing the same as a result of some clear signs, though whether this is true or not is unknown). He even asked her if she would be his girlfriend, but she declined, not being allowed to have a boyfriend. Isaak was downhearted, but vowed to remain her close friend and keep harm out of her way, no matter what. Fortunately for them both, he hadn't needed to do it yet. Between that event and the present, Isaak would continuously sit next to Elizabeth when she showed up in the morning, and one time only would he run into her when he went to walk with Eleanor and her brother Joshua. It was at this time that she smiled at him yet again, like she usually tends to do. One day when Isaak spotted her wearing strange clothing, he questioned her about it, and lamented how he would paint himself green and have a "long nose and tail" and having her guess what he would be called (Elizabeth accurately guessing him as being called "Crocodile", to his joy as he told her she was right). He also spotted eye shadow on her a few days before, and knew she had never worn it before. He moved past it, feeling like minor features were worth nothing, and they resumed their close friendship. One day, Isaak had not seen Elizabeth all day, and didn't expect to by the end of the day. However, when she unexpectedly got on, he was surprised. He was even more surprised when he caught her moving next to him on the same seat, and his jaw dropped somewhat in joyous surprise. However, he began a casual conversation with his love interest. This included what they did over break. When she mentioned going to the Phoenix Zoo during her winter break, Isaak immediately asked her (after she told him about the lions) if there were any crocodiles, and was dismayed when Elizabeth told him she didn't think so. Later on after he got home, Isaak looked up the Phoenix Zoo, and indeed found out that there were no crocodiles, to his dismay. However, he found out about the Asian elephants, and was relieved when he saw at least his second favorite animal. Isaak started to think of it as weird when Elizabeth randomly knew about his love of crocodiles, but shrugged it off for the moment, until he planned on asking her about it the following day he would see her. During the two snow days, not much is known of Elizabeth during these events, though she cracked that she did nothing but homework and had piano lessons. Isaak also cracked the truth, confessing that he used to play piano, and admitted that he indirectly lied to his own interest. Elizabeth was shocked, and went as far as to mock him for it, but Isaak would later admit that her masculine voice impression is really bad, much like how his feminine voice impression is equally as bad. Isaak and Elizabeth would resume their walking together, especially after Isaak revoked his decision to never go walking outside again. Isaak later questioned Elizabeth on how she knew he liked crocodiles. Elizabeth told him that she had been seeing his drawings of them, making Isaak think that she had been spying on him. She cracked that he'd "caught her", and shocked, he tried to tickle her as revenge, but quickly ceased his effort before he even proceeded, knowing it would be disrespectful (he later lamented that that is "no way to treat your girlfriend"). Later on, he had her admit the truth. She said she never actually was spying on him, but saw his drawings and recognized his signature next to it. Despite being reassured, Isaak still believed she was spying on him without his knowledge. While in real life, this didn't happen, it did happen in fiction. The same day he questioned her, Isaak also said he saw Elizabeth at first lunch, when she wasn't usually supposed to be there. Isaak showed Alex Elizabeth's image off in the distance (pointing her out as "the girl wearing the blue") and cowered out of fear of her, also realizing she had hypnotic eyes. Elizabeth later revealed she was simply getting a latte for her teacher when Isaak revealed he saw her. Trivia * Elizabeth shares her name with Isaak's older cousin. Interestingly, they are both very similar characters. ** Elizabeth (Isaak's interest) has blond hair, while his cousin used to have fully blond hair, before she dyed it pink/red when she was gone in Arizona before returning. Isaak's love interest, however, never changed her hair color. ** Elizabeth (Isaak's cousin) wears a pair of glasses. Isaak's love interest Elizabeth used to wear a pair of glasses, but she removed them due to having contact lenses, unlike his cousin, who doesn't have contacts. ** Both of them have blue eyes. ** Both of them have a cousin named Isaak, though Isaak's love interest's cousin's name is spelled I-S-A-A-C instead of I-S-A-A-K, and while Isaak is close with his cousin, it is unknown what Isaak's love interest's relationship is with her cousin of her friend's same name. ** Both of them appear to be the same height as Isaak (who is 5'11") at first glance, but the truth is soon revealed that they are both shorter than him. Isaak's love interest is 5'6", while his cousin is 5'7". *** Isaak initially thought his love interest was the same exact height as him, being that they can look at each other eye to eye. When he confesses his thoughts, his love interest matter-of-factly claims that she is not 5'11" in utter denial. ** Both of them have at least one sibling. However, Isaak's love interest has six siblings, including Joseph, while his cousin only has one. ** When Isaak's love interest puts her hair into a different style (i.e. a bun, ponytail, etc.), she looks very similar to his cousin. * Elizabeth plays a flute in the high school band, as Isaak picked up on. He has seen her do it many times before, and she mentioned it to him. * Elizabeth bears a slight resemblance to Isaak's old love interest Jenna. However, Elizabeth has blond hair, while Jenna had dyed her hair multiple colors (the original color being unknown). ** The most prevalent feature comparing the two is the manner in which they smile. *** While this resemblance is somewhat accurate, Elizabeth looks even more like Tori, an old friend to Isaak who was gone long ago. This led to confusion when Isaak first saw Elizabeth, being led to believe they were actually the same person, and it was perfectly safe for him to assume given that he didn't know Elizabeth's name at the time. * Isaak also seems to be hypnotized whenever he looks into her eyes. It is unknown if this is just out of being smitten with her or not, but is highly likely. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:In love villains Category:Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Hero's Lover Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Girlfriends and Boyfriends